


ЭШФИЛД

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: Дарья и все, все, все ... [4]
Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ЭШФИЛД

Дарья шла следом за Джейн и ругала себя за деликатность и робость, которые решили проявить себя во всей красе и, как всегда, крайне не вовремя. Тяжёлая сумка оттягивала руку но она отказалась оставить её в домике у Джейн.   
\- Да не беспокойся ты ! Тебе разрешат пожить тут пару-тройку дней . У меня места хватит.  
Но Дарья проявила упрямство и сейчас она и Джейн шли к коменданту, договариваться.   
Комендант оказалась действительно милой женщиной, средних лет да ещё давней подругой Аманды.  
\- Да, конечно. Вы ведь всё лето не виделись ? Только вот …  
\- Я прихватила с собой одеяло. - Дарья продемонстрировала свою сумку. «Чёрт ! Рука скоро отвалится !»  
\- Вот и хорошо. - улыбнулась комендант.

… В домике Джейн сидело несколько девушек явно постарше её и Дарьи. Дарье почему то показалось, что она вдруг попала на внеочередное заседание «Модного клуба». Девушки сыпали именами и терминами — по большей части незнакомыми для Дарьи. И в том, как они проигнорировали появление её и Джейн было что то нарочитое, демонстративное. «Точно. «Модный клуб». Только говорят не о Стэлле Маккарти, Диоре, большой распродаже на следующей неделе и новых туфлях, а о дадаистах, пунктуализме и импрессионизме ...» Джейн вежливо кашлянула. Раз, другой. Наконец девицы снизошли до того чтобы обратить своё внимание на вошедших. «Ну мы просто на каком то королевском приёме ! Видимо Джейн умудрилась и тут, вроде бы в своей среде, среди своих, завоевать непопулярность — с той же лёгкостью с какой Квин удаётся завоёвывать популярность и обаять всех с поразительной скоростью. В летнем лагере «Гризли» или в новой школе ... Я что завидую Квин ?!!» Дарья даже помотала головой чтобы избавиться от этой, внезапно пришедшей ей на ум, мысли. Девицы замолчали и вопросительно уставились на Джейн. Без улыбок. Даже сердито.

\- Это моя подруга. Дарья. Она тут немного поживёт. Комендант разрешила.  
\- Ты художница ? - нарушила молчание одна из девиц. Они все как то странно смотрели на Дарью. Изучающе что ли. С любопытством.  
\- Нет. - Дарье было как то неуютно, а ручка сумки уже просто резала ладонь. Больше всего Дарье хотелось бросить её куда нибудь в угол и размять пальцы.  
Девицы сразу же потеряли к Дарье и Джейн всякий интерес.   
\- Ладно, Моргендорфер. Пошли.  
Они стали подниматься наверх и Дарья чувствовала спиной изучающие, липкие взгляды девушек, которые при этом продолжали трещать о дадаистах, кубистах, постимпрессионистах, Мане, Дали ... Наконец ей удалось избавить себя от тяжёлого баула и Джейн наконец смогла продемонстрировать подруге свои работы, которые она рисовала ...(«Писала, Моргендорферр, ПИСАЛА !») в Эшфилде. Дарья, в своё время, прочитала немало книг по психологии(«Знай своего врага !») и помнила статьи о том, что может сказать цветовая гамма о настроении художника и поэтому у неё сжалось сердце от чувства вины — серые, синие, тёмные тона … Джейн явно болезненно переживала расставание с Томом и пребывание в Эшфилде ей явно мало помогло … И голос по телефону Дарью не обманул — Джейн хреново было в этом лагере. И девицы эти … Потом была поездка в ночной клуб, «Фрикин френдс», окончательное объяснение в баре по поводу Тома и возвращение в лагерь — оставшуюся часть ночи они проговорили — в основном рассказывала Дарья — о своём волонтёрстве, Линке, как этот ... О Нилл умудрился всё испортить, о бунте, охреневшего от многочасового сидения в помещении, ДиМартино … Всё было как раньше. Ну или почти как раньше. Джейн, во всяком случае, заметно повеселела. Заснули уже под утро.

… Дарья позировала. Уже два часа.  
  
\- Лейн, ты меня эксплуатируешь ! Знаешь сколько получает модель в час ?!  
\- Не ной, не сокрушайся ! Вот стану великим художником и будут висеть твои портреты в Лувре и Прадо !  
\- А я стану великим писателем и опишу в мемуарах как ты меня использовала пока училась в колледже !  
\- Ладно, ладно. Завязывай ныть. Уже почти всё. Заканчиваю. И в благодарность накормлю тебя обедом.  
Через несколько минут действительно было всё. Дарья затянула пояс махрового халата и прошлёпала босыми ногами к мольберту. Полюбоваться на своё изображение. Джейн протирала кисть.   
\- Это, по твоему, я ?! Ты мне должна два обеда ! За издевательство над моим светлым образом.  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Ничего ты, Моргендорффер, не понимаешь в настоящем искусстве …  
\- Ага. Не понимаю. Но с тебя всё равно два обеда !  
\- Два так два. Я сегодня, на удивление, покладиста. Но ты лопнешь …  
Дарья обняла Джейн и шутливо укусила подругу за шею:  
\- Ты меня плохо знаешь ! Я и тебя могу слопать на закуску !  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ладно. Иди одевайся, а я пока тут приберусь и приведу себя в порядок …

Через полчаса Дарья вышла из комнаты. Джейн уже оттёрла пальцы от краски, переоделась и накрыла тряпкой холст.   
\- Слушай, Лейн, я тут вспомнила свой приезд в Эшфилд … Эти девицы наверное такое про меня подумали …  
Джейн пожала плечами:  
\- Наверняка … Они же знали что и кто Элисон, а мы с ней очень тесно общались … Потом вдруг разбегаемся и появляешься ты … Что они могли подумать ?  
Дарья фыркнула:  
\- Что я отбила тебя у Элисон ?! Ничего себе !  
Джейн хихикнула:  
\- Ага. Ты же у нас тогда была та-а-кая роковая красотка ! Отбила у меня парня, а потом и меня у другой девушки … Просто таки Дон Жуан и Казанова !  
\- Да уж …  
\- Да ну их … Этих снобов. С самого начала стали передо мной носы задирать, а потом, когда я не стала класть земные поклоны, делать намаз перед их божеством и кумиром Даниэлем, просто перестали меня замечать ! Ну мы ещё посмотрим кто кого !  
\- Уф. Развоевалась. Пошли жрать что ли …


End file.
